


stars.

by Free_Cookies



Series: W359 fics <3 [1]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, i think??, its a short lil venty drabble about stars bc hera is really easy to project onto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Cookies/pseuds/Free_Cookies
Summary: there were no stars at the beach.





	stars.

There were stars here. Countless stars. Hera always thought they were pretty, but she couldn't ever stop and appreciate them.

At the beginning, she chose a monotonous form, even though she hated that. She kept herself away from feelings, and she never had anything to say other than what she needed to. She indulged in the stars when she could afford to, but it wasn't often. 

She came to love the crew more and more. Smaller things got transferred to others. 

She never really had appreciated stars until then. 

Then Alana Maxwell came along and showed her that stars were better than she could ever imagine. 

Then she was betrayed. 

Hera forced herself into a stasis so she didn't have to see the world crumbling around her. 

She watched as Maxwell created a new world for her, gave her a platform for a body, gave her a chance, and all she could do was watch and think. The sky became dark as she tried harder and harder to bring herself out of her coma. Her last thought before she left was simple. 

There were no stars on the beach.


End file.
